


Age of innocence

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe -1870s, Cheating, Feminization, M/M, Prostitution, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: Harry没有想到，便是这双眸子，纠缠住了他一生的情爱与憾恨。





	Age of innocence

**Author's Note:**

> 《The age of innocence》AU  
> Kind of……

那一日，Harry第一次见到Louis Tomlinson。

那位被赞美与流言堆砌起来的闻名纽约的Omega。娇小的身影嵌在攒动的人流中，不断煽动的折扇在手掌中不盈一握，Adam柔软的呼唤掷进空气的下一秒，扇子脆生生的声响骤然停滞，蓝色束身衣上缀有的云珠依旧反着流离的光芒。

Harry看到那其中的一束光芒跳跃上他绷着的下巴，接着帽沿下的Louis幽幽抬起头，那是一张精致如女孩的典型的Omega的脸，收紧的下颌线勾出他下半张脸尖削的轮廓，浅金的珠光色液体盈满了他两瓣嘴唇，直到那张脸整个儿地抬起来，Harry能真正看清他掩映在浓密睫毛下的水蓝色的眼瞳。

纽约并不欢迎化妆的男性Omega——准确说来，纽约不欢迎有关于Louis Tomlinson的一切。他年轻、美丽、背负着离婚与偷情的流言，不屑于解释不屑于辩驳，不屑于向这台虚伪却运转流畅的上流社会的机器低下他高昂的头颅。他像是衣香鬓影中一抹执着的异色，生生横在这幅艳冶繁复的浮世绘中间。

Harry看到Louis仅仅略了一眼自己怀中的Adam——他从小留连于纽约的小侄子，Tomlinson家同样美丽却更为纯洁温顺的Omega，名流Styles刚刚订婚的另一半。他看到他微微扯起嘴角，勾出一个似有若无的笑。

下一刻，那抹蓝色的海洋涌上Harry注视的焦点——他看到了他。

那里头并没有装载太多情绪，仅仅只有满溢的蓝色充盈其间，在灯光下清水一般映照出Harry的样子。Harry半生看过太多类似于此的眸子，比这更热情的，比这更谄媚的，甚至，当然，也有比这更美的。但那都没有一双像Louis这样，如此平静，如此寡淡，带着对世俗的冷然，也带着不动声色的桀骜。

Harry没有想到，便是这双眸子，纠缠住了他一生的情爱与憾恨。

-

许多年后再次遇见他，则是在一个Harry从不曾预想的场合。

那是毗邻新泽西的一个小镇，那是Harry来南方探访亲友后意外走进的酒吧。Adam刚刚产下他们的第二个儿子，因要在家中休憩适才没有与他相伴而来。他不曾想过他会在这里再次碰见那双眸子，它正嵌在那张更为苍白、更为瘦削却依然美丽的脸上，沉淀出如昨的、蓝色的流光。

不似多年前那优美却内敛的珠光色，他将更为艳丽的朱红染在自个儿的唇上，浓厚的眼妆一路蜿蜒到眼尾，零散的虹膜粒仿佛蓝色湖泊里涟涟漾起的波纹般散开，他，Louis Tomlinson，正朝他扬起头来。

“Carl。”直到片刻后，Harry这才意识到他并非向着自己说话，“叫下一位客人进来。”

Louis用转身拧断他的凝视，仅仅给他留下一抹纤细的影。

摸清Louis在这儿的身份并不是难事，他是这间酒吧的高级雅妓，更是这个小镇芳名远播的神秘的Omega美人。他一天仅仅接待三位客人，且只接待Beta和Omega，那其间甚至不包含真正的性爱，Louis仅只提供一场止乎礼仪的约会。

可那依然还是还是挡不住小镇中的人如潮水一般的对他的好奇与渴望。Harry知道他总有办法让自己成为人潮的中心，用他的美，他的孤傲，他的决绝，他的不同。

纵然他已在Harry的生命里匿迹了两年——在病菌般飞速增长于空气中的各式各样的流言与传闻中——他真正与Tomlinson家断绝了联系。

可Harry当然还记得这些。如同他记得那一次随着壁炉中的篝火一起滋滋生长的微妙的暧昧，如同他记得那许多个掠过雪地再又堪堪停留在Harry眸上的冒着冰蓝颜色的眼神——他记得他存在过，像自己所有无法拥有和得到的一切那样——存在过。

自那天起，Harry正式在那儿的旅店定下一间客房，他决心延长他的旅程，他开始每日光顾起那间酒吧，接着一次次透过窗户看着那些正襟危坐的Beta或是羞怯的Omega在那个从容的美人前露出相似或不同的笑容。Louis依旧和以前一样喜爱穿束身衣，也同以前一样会在漫长的对话后小心翼翼地抿一口红茶。日头顺着他齿间的茶渍和来往变换的西装革履的客人这样慢慢地往前流走，一天，两天，三天，四天……

像是今生只此一次的豪赌，Harry以自己在沉甸甸的时光中仅剩下的那样一丁点儿任性作注。

-

一切的转折，发生在那样一个傍晚。

Harry几乎在那个男人擦过肩膀走进Louis房间的那一秒便意识到他的不同。

那带有攻击性的、浓烈的烟草气味，那起落有致又落脚坚定的步伐——那是一个Alpha，一个不守游戏规则的掠夺者。

腾升的担忧与那陌生又熟悉的占有欲将他整个儿包裹，待到房间里茶杯碎裂的声音落进Harry的耳朵，等不及反应，来不及阻挠——Harry便遽然支着长腿冲进了房门里。

直到他看见Louis温驯地偎在那个陌生的Alpha怀里——没有反抗，没有咒骂、没有厮打，他甚至能闻到那一丝属于Louis的体液的味道，像是艾嵩遇上琥珀，永远那样澄净清洌，却又永远那样自带蛊惑。

一如既往绷紧在心头的弦陡地被身体本能所挑断，Harry义无反顾地扑上前去。解决那个不成器的Alpha无需耗费他太多时间，一声“滚”字啐出口后，那人很快便拾了跌落在地的礼帽踉跄出去。

他真正无法面对的，却从来只有那一个人。

Harry看着Louis仍旧失焦的眼神，他看到他慢慢抬起头来，尖削的下巴上攀爬着被蹭开的不均匀的朱红色，被扯开的领口里裸露出挺立的娇小的乳头。

“你……”Harry几乎要被胸口上扬的怒气扼住呼吸，“你真的会想要那样一个人？”

接着，他看到Louis笑了，那笑容讽刺又冰冷，像是要把冒着火气的他整个儿冻在冰里似的。

“你想要我怎么说？”他轻轻撇开腿，露出一点自个儿掩映在裙角下的、光滑紧实的大腿，“我只想要你？可你能给我什么？呵，别这么可笑，Harry。”

Harry的瞳孔渐渐地放大，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，他的欲望他的直觉他的本能一并仓皇地攫住他……

他猛然拽住Louis那脆弱到不堪一握的手腕，他将他摔到床上，动作间晃开的裙边下藏着那紧致地裹住臀肉的蓝色蕾丝内裤，里头因为方才那个男人而迫切渗出的液体已然将布料染湿了一块。

那个男人。

Harry很快让自己覆上那具娇小的身子。他用更强健有力的手掌牢牢钳住他的手腕，也用另一只手不留情面地卷下他的底裤。

从裤子里释放出那属于Alpha的粗挺阴茎只消一刹，下一刻，Harry很快潜进了他已然湿透的身体，任那湿漉漉的肠壁咬紧他，任那完整吞下他的小洞被撑开到最大。那只屁股里挤出的不知止休的淫荡的液体从Harry的阴囊一路蜿蜒到小腿底下，他将手掌掴上身下Omega柔软的、会在空气中轻轻摇摆的臀肉，接着阖上眼肆意感受着Louis被他激起的一系列反应，仿佛他当真需要他，又仿佛他真的可以拥有他……

没过多久，他便在他体内生出了结。

“操，操，我……对不起。”一波情潮褪去，才意识到自个儿做了什么似的，下身还卡在Louis身体里的男人无声地咬紧嘴唇，“我，我没法再在这个时候退出去，我…我会……”

“你可以射进来。”Louis苦笑一声，“我早就没有了生育能力。”

-

“那是两年前的事。”

Louis仍旧半卧在床头，他看着Harry穿衣的动作，接着慢慢坐直身子——他身下那丰满的屁股已被Harry的结操得微微松软，浓稠的精液从那红肿的小洞里不断泄出来染湿床单……

“他们逼着我打掉那个孩子，那个明明就是我丈夫的孩子。”Louis呵出一记冷笑，“就因为他的身上背负了太多流言，就因为尊贵的Tomlinson容不下一个来历不明的孩子。”

Harry让自己强忍住颤抖，“……为什么？”

“为什么？”Louis茫然地眨眨眼睛，“或许因为纽约只相信虚伪的谎言，从不相信真实的眼泪。”

“那你……”Harry狠狠咬住下唇，“那你又为什么会沦落至此。”

Louis只手点燃烟斗底下的烟草，“我以为你了解我。”

“是，我是……”Harry疲惫地低下眼帘，接着轻轻呼出一声叹息。

“你本不是会为了生计屈下尊严的性子，何况你哪儿也不去，偏偏仍旧留在新泽西附近……”

“你分明是为了报复。”Harry怔怔地看着窗口，“你的根本目的就是为了败坏Tomlinson家的声名。”

Harry回过头，他看到Louis挨在床头笑了。

“……所以我是最后也是最绝的那一步。”

Harry挫败地低垂眼眸，“再怎样的嚣张放浪，远比不上与亲侄子的Alpha私通更来得荒唐。”

缓缓睁开眼的瞬间，Harry像是耗尽了一生的气力。他看到Louis饶是笑着的，他柔软的下垂着的眼角晕开一层眼妆的油彩，漾开的眼纹兑出一丝无以名状的温柔来，那依旧美好得不似真实。

Harry将围巾在脖子上绕上三层，他款款走出房门，再又趿着长靴一路步进雪里——那雪已然在地上积了厚厚的一沓，囫囵吞进脚掌的一记响在耳边清脆地声张。

Harry低头望进白茫茫的雪里——他此生从未觉得世上如此寒冷过。

FIN


End file.
